War of the Key
by Burichi-i
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! My second OFFICIAL fanfic! Bleach with Harry Potter! This should get interesting…..It will take place in Harrys' fifth year Ichigo meets Umbridge =3 it should be fun mwahahahahaha **

**Just as fair warning I will be using references from the latest bleach chapters…so if your not up to date either read the manga faster or just be confused…..Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: As you can plainly tell I am not JK Rowling or Kubo Tite **

**Chapter 1~**

"_My Lord I think I've found something you may be able to use to your advantage."_

"_Oh? What might that be?"_

"_It is called the King's Key…it allows one to 'become God'"_

_Voldemort grinned "That is most interesting."_

~~X~~

'Beep beep beep'

"Ugh, how much longer do have to follow those stupid dots?!" complained Ichigo

"Until we find the hollows that the 'phone' picked up….you're so impatient!" stated Rukia irritation showing in her voice.

"We've been wondering around this damn city for 3 hours! At this point I don't think that they're even hollows!"

"Then what are then?" Rukia said smirking

Ichigo stopped walking "…no clue"

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' the 'phone' in Rukias' hand started to go off louder than before.

"Do you feel that reiatsu, they must be getting close."

"Finally" said Ichigo popping his soul candy into his mouth; Rukia doing the same

"They should be coming around the corner now."

Rukia and Ichigo got into their fighting stances ready for what ever was going to come. Nothing. Rukia glanced down at her phone.

She stared at it shocked "They…already passed us"

2 days earlier

"We're going to London" Rukia stated bluntly to Ichigo as she climbed into his window.

"I just received the orders from Soul Society. We are to leave immediately."

Ichigo stared at her blankly "Uh why do have to go to freakin' LONDON….it's out of my jurisdiction by a lot. 'Sides who's gonna watch Karakura…." He was failing miserably at trying to get out of it. "I don't even speak English!"

"You will, eat this" said Rukia while tossing a small blue package at him.

It read:

_Language Barrier removal candy_

_PRODUCT OF URAHARA SHOP_

'Do I really have to' Ichigo thought thinking of the last time he one of Urahara's so called candies. He'd ended up with a very annoying and perverted modsoul…

"As for why we have to go, Soul Society has noticed a spike in very high reaitsus. The uppers think it may be Menos or even Espada. And we've been sent to investigate. Also a special message was sent by the twelfth division captain. He said that if declined the mission he would be happy to capture you in order to learn more about --

Gulping Ichigo decided he didn't much of a choice said, "Don't even finish that sentence. When do we leave?"

~~X~~

"What the hell?!" yelled Ichigo "Where could they've gone?!"

"I've got the location locked. They should be right behind us…"

Turing around Ichigo all he saw was a black haired teenager wearing glasses and a balding red headed man get into a telephone booth. Rukia saw them too.

The dark haired teen looked up and saw to darkly robed people staring at him he noticed one had bright orange hair "Mr. Weasley, is that guy over there related to you?"

"No" said Mr. Weasley "I've never seen him before….is he holding a sword?!"

"Ichigo…those are the 'hollows'"

"EH? How….they're just regular humans how do they have so much reiatsu?"

"I have no idea, I better call Soul Society this is bigger than we originally thought."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

Harrys' eyes widened as the two black robed figures approached the booth. The people themselves didn't scare him that much; it was the sharp most likely deadly weapons they were holding. He, unfortunately, didn't know any spells that defended one from an oncoming blade…

"Uh Mr. Weasley does this thing go faster?" he asked nervously just as the telephone booth jolted and started to move downward.

'I should definitely tell my uppers about them later…' thought Arthur.

"Damn" cursed Rukia just as the telephone booth disappeared from sight. "We've lost them"

"Oi, the booth is back" said Ichigo in amazement. He had seen some pretty odd things since becoming a Shinigami but seeing two people get into a telephone booth that then went _under _the ground was something he now got to add to his list.

Rukia looked back at the booth slightly shocked she said "…well that was…convenient. I guess we should follow them and see who and what they are."

Rukia entered the booth first followed by Ichigo it was a tight squeeze. Rukia ended up being pressed into the wall due to the fact that Ichigo and Zangetsu were taking most of if not all of the room. Ichigo picked up the receiver and a cool female voice said: "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state you name and business." Bewildered at the fact the place they were entering was called the "ministry of magic" Ichigo managed to say both of their names and make up some sort of reason as to why they were there. Two badges promptly came out of what would usually be the coin chute and booth started to descend under the asphalt. After a minute or of uncomfortable travel the booth stopped and the door opened. Ichigo went to step out and his jaw dropped

"Whoa" was all he managed to say. They were standing at the end of a very long ornate hall. Ichigo looked up and the ceiling appeared to be moving...his list just kept getting longer that day. The walls were lined with fireplaces that had no fires lit in them instead people were appearing in them every few seconds. What amazed him the most was the enormous fountain located a little ways down the hall; in the center of the fountain there was four golden statues only two looked familiar to Ichigo a man and a woman the man was holding a stick in his hand that was sprouting water from the top. Noticing Ichigos' silence Rukia asked a muffled "What the hell are you looking at?! Move your ass out of my way" but Ichigo didn't hear her so she resorted to violently pushing him which caused him to fall over and face plant with Rukia falling on top of him. This made a loud clatter which caused a many of the people standing in the hall to turn in look. Many of them shrugged it off and kept walking; but unfortunately for them Kingsley Shacklebolt an Auror with a very keen eye noticed them.

"Geroff meh" said a now very annoyed Ichigo

"What was that I can't hear you?" said Rukia with a smirk

"Geroff meh!!" he said louder. Deciding it was best not provoke him any farther Rukia stood up and noticed the man approaching them.

"Ichigo! Get up _now_!" she said with some urgency. Ichigo sat up rubbing his face "What now?...Oh" he said while standing up all the way. "I guess we better think quick…."

Kingsley walked up to them and calmly asked: "Who are you are what are you doing in the Ministry of Magic?"

"Uhhhh…" stammered Ichigo.

Rukia sighed inwardly 'Well since these people can see us without our gigais might as well tell him the truth.'

"Well are Shinigami, here I guess you would call us Death gods or Soul Reapers. We came from our world, Soul Society, to investigate strange things that have been happening here."

Ichigo gave Rukia an incredulous look 'What the hell is she thinking?!'

Kingsley let this sink in for a moment. "You better follow me." He thought it would be best to alert the Minister at once. He knew he was in Harry Potters' hearing at the moment but he figured this was important enough to interrupt. They arrived at the dungeon door just as a man with a long white beard was about to enter. He stopped "Kingsley what a surprise. And who are your friends?"

"It will all be explained before the hearing…if the Minister allows of course."

Ichigo noticed a small frightened woman standing behind the bearded man; she was emitting a lower level of reiatsu than the other two men. Ichigo whispered to Rukia in Japanese: "Do you think she can see us?" She whispered back "I'm not sure…you noticed that too?" He nodded. They turned their attention back to the men who had been chatting casually. Kingsley motioned them to step inside; as they did they room fell silent. A man sitting in the middle of the seated people inquired "Kingsley what is the meaning of this?" completely ignoring Dumbledore "You've interrupted a very important hearing."

At this a small snort was heard. Fudge looked down at the uncomfortable looking chair in front of him and the others. Ichigo looked over and noticed, it was the black haired boy from earlier!

"Mr. Potter, what do think is so funny?"

"Sorry sir, it's just that you said this hearing was important. I've been trying to tell you all along that I only preformed the Patronus Charm" 'Patronus charm what's that?' thought Rukia and Ichigo simultaneously.

Fudge simply narrowed his eyes at Harry and turned his attention back to the intruders.

"Now who're you exactly?" he asked of the black robed Shinigami.

For the second time that day Rukia repeated who they were and what they were doing there; only this time she said their names and told Fudge that he had followed the teen sitting in the chair and another man thinking that they were what they were looking for.

"Now." said Ichigo after Rukia finished "I have a question for you. Just who the hell are all you people?! You're emitting so much reiatsu we thought London was being invaded be hollows!"

Rukia slapped he face 'he couldn't have kept simple could he?'

"Ray- what?" said a woman in the back row.

"Reiatsu, spiritual pressure. Where you draw your power from… in a Shinigamis case anyway" said Ichigo

"To answer your question we are wizards." said a man in the front row.

The two Soul Reapers stared at him in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! I'm really shocked at all response the first chapter got. I appreciate all the reviews and story alters very much! Thank you! I hope ya'll enjoy this new chapter…sorry it's so boring it'll pick up soon don't worry! I'll hopefully update again this weekend sometime. Please read and review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~**

'_Swoosh.' a crouching figure appeared in front of a throne where a malevolent man sat. _

"_Aizen-sama" said the figure who was dressed in all white and had equally pale skin. "I've just returned from the human world. I have startling news that you must hear."_

"_Hm? What might that be Ulquiorra?" said Aizen barely showing any interest in his subordinates words._

"_The location of the spiritually enriched land has changed."_

_At this Aizens' eyes widened but he still said calmly "And where might this new location be?"_

"_London, England."_

~~X~~

"Wizards? As in magic, potions, and wands…crap like that? inquired Ichigo.

A witch wearing a monocle sitting next to Fudge smiled slightly "Yes precisely 'crap' like that. We've been living in secret for hundreds of years."

'Very secretly for Soul Society to have not noticed these people before… They have so much reiatsu, it must be what fuels their magic lets test and find out.' thought Rukia.

"Speaking of wands, could you perform some of your 'magic' for us?"

Fudge looked down ready to say 'absolutely not, how do we know you're not in league with _him_' but the monocle wearing witch beat him to it and said "most certainly, _accio._" She flicked her wand at a mans' glass of water and it flew right into her waiting hand.

To Rukia and Ichigos' eyes the air where the glass flew rippled with reiatsu.

"A-amazing….to condense reiatsu that much…" said Rukia quietly in sheer amazement.

Ichigo equally amazed if not more so said rather loudly "How in the hell did ya do that?!"

"It's quite simple really I just simply flick my wand say the spell and-"

"No not that! Using reiatsu in that way, I've never seen it done like that before, I didn't think it was possible…not even Aizen could use it that way…"

"Aizen, who is that?" asked Fudge nervously automatically relating the name to He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named.

"He's just a really evil guy who wants to become God and after that take over the various worlds" Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Everyone excluding Rukia turned and stared at him blankly. "What do you mean become God?!"

Ichigo sighed. "What do you think it means?"

Rukia cleared her throat "What he means is that Aizen is going try and create the 'Ouken' or the 'Kings' Key' with will allow him to enter the realm of the Spirit King, or God to everyone else, kill him and take over." She then went on to describe the events that lead up to Aizen leaving for Hueco Mundo. "So basically our current job is to prevent Karakura and its inhabitants from being sacrificed to make the 'Kings' Key'.

"Do you think that Voldemort could use this 'Key' to get more power?" asked Harry who seemed to have been forgotten

Everyone but the two Shinigami and Dumbledore winced at the sound of his name.

"What are you saying Harry? He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named is not back we don't even not if-"

"He's back!! I saw him return with my own eyes!" exclaimed Harry

"Ummm….just a quick question who's Voldy-thingy anyway?" asked Ichigo

"It's Voldemort and he's only the most powerful dark wizard of the age...and he has it in for me" said Harry

"Ah I know the feeling…." said Ichigo.

"Aizen has a death wish for you?"

"You could say that…apparently I'm 'the very thing he has been searching for'."

"Same here…."

"I've had enough of this" shouted Fudge who and become very flushed and nearly purple; which reminded Harry greatly of his Uncle Vernon. "Mr. Potter due to events that have taken place today you're free to go and cleared of all charges. And Soul Reapers I would like to hear more about this Aizen person from your superiors."

"Yes, of course" said Rukia "I'll contact them immediately."

"Hem hem" said a toad-like witch sitting to the right of Fudge "Before you go, Soul Reapers-"

"We have names ya know." interrupted Ichigo.

The woman plowed on ignoring his comment "- are you suggesting that the Ministry of Magic is incompetant because we were supposedly unware of your world." she said in falsely sweet voice smiling at the end revealing small pointed teeth.

'She makes it sound like they've known about us all along when, judging by the look on the Ministers' face they clearly had no idea.' thought Rukia

"No we most certainly are not implying any of that Ms....

"Doleres Umbridge, dear"

Her voice made Rukias' eye twitch but she continued "Ms. Umbridge we were simply sent here under orders to--"

"Rukia stop we don't have to explain any thing to her" said Ichigo, in Japanese so he wouldn't be over heard and understood, his eyes lit up in way Rukia han't seen in a long time. 'He must really distrust her....'

"What, what did he just say to you?!" questioned Umbridge. The tall orange one had made her nervous since he had walked into the dungeon.

"He reminded me that we are going to be late for..something" Rukia said smoothly.

As Ichigo and Rukia went to exit the man with the long white beard approached them.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore and I would like you to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

"Why?" Ichigo questioned.

"I think you both have…potential" Dumbledore said with a small smile. "You will be receiving more information on this matter later this week. And also ask Mr. Weasley" ,he jestured toward the red-haired man sitting on a bench near the dungeon door, "about a place to stay I'm sure he'd be of great assistance."

"He-hello" said Mr. Weasley nervously (he was still scared of the weapons they were carrying) "Yes, I'm sure we have room for you..Ah! Harry! You've been-

"Cleared of all charges!" said Harry grinning broadly then looking at the shinigami "I see you've met..."

"Not really... but Dumbledore told them they could stay with us, and invited them to come to Hogwarts for the new term."

Harry still extremely happy about being let off the hook smiled even wider 'the rest rest of the summer sholud be very interesting..'

**A/N: Chapter 3's up early cuz I was bored…hope you like it :D Also I can't decide who else I want to come to Hogwarts with Ichigo and Rukia. So far I was thinking Renji, maybe Toushirou dunno who else….suggestions are greatly appreciated ^.^ Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~**

"Mr. Weasley was it?" said Rukia.

"Yes?"

"Ichigo and I will meet you by the telephone booth; we left some of belongings up there."

"Oh alright that's fine; I hope that it's still there…." he trailed off.

"I'm sure it will be fine" said Rukia without concern. She was thinking of Kon and Chappy roaming the streets of London alone….and shuddered. Ichigo probably thought around the same thing because then he said "Yeah, we really should go quickly. See ya in in a few." The only thing on his mind was preserving his, already soiled many times by Kon, reputation. They both disappeared in simultaneous blurs.

"Brilliant; I wonder how they did that?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Rukia and Ichigo flew through the Ministry eager to get to the mod souls. 'We should have never left them alone so long….' thought Rukia.

"Dammit. If Kon did anything thing stupid again I'm really gonna kill him."

When they exited the booth Chappy was sitting patiently waiting for them.

'Shit!' thought Ichigo "Where's Kon!" he then asked violently.

"He saw a girl and ran off, pyon" said Chappy

Ichigo smacked his face, a vein throbbing in his forehead "Of course…I'm gonna kill that--" he was cut off by a loud "KYAAAAA!!" then a loud '_SMACK!' _Suddenly Kon/Ichigo rounded the corner yelling "Neeeee-saaaaaan!! Save meee!" He had a large red mark that resembled a handprint on his face and tears were streaming from his eyes. As he tried to leap on to Rukia, Ichigo punched him right in the stomach causing a small green pill to fly from his mouth. A few minutes later, the two shinigami having successful re entered their gigais, the doors to the booth opened and Harry and Mr. Weasley stepped out.

"-what private business could they have together?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley as they stepped out. Mr. Weasley didn't respond due to his continuing wariness of the two strange people he had been asked to take home. If Dumbledore trusted them; so would he; to an extent. The shinigami were instantly interested in what they were talking about but neither asked figuring they would find out soon enough. Harry couldn't wait to get back to headquarters to tell Ron and Hermione the fantastic news; then he remember the Soul Reapers that were coming with him. He looked at them about to ask them their names realizing they never had a chance to introduce themselves when he noticed not only had they changed clothes but a large red mark on the orange-haired ones' face… "Hey what's that on your face?" The vein in Ichigos' forehead throbbed even more. "Do you see something wrong with it?" he asked maliciously. Harry gulped "N-no."

"Alright! I think we should head home now, don't you think."

"Yes what a great idea" chimed in Rukia. The last thing she wanted was for Ichigo to take his anger out on that boy.

~~X~~

"_Where did you find this information Wormtail?" said Voldemort flipping through an old tattered book._

"_While searching for what you told me, My Lord, I stumbled across it in the Department of Mysteries." _

"_Did you find what I originally told you to look for?"_

"_No…but I know it's there somewhere My Lord."_

"_Get out of my sight!" Wormtail promptly left the room. _

"_Now, the 'King's Key'. How can I use this?….It says here "That it is the key of the Royal House. It allows one to enter the realm of the 'Spirit King'….!0, 000 souls can be used to create it along with spiritually enriched land that equates to half a spirit mile_**(A/N:2.44 regular miles ( 3.927 Km) or there about...and yes I know London isn't that small but work with me here!)**

_Voldemort grinned cruelly "Perfect. Now I just have to find to right location"_

~~X~~

The two wizards and Shinigami arrived in a small run down square.

"Uhhh…where exactly are we?" asked Ichigo.

"Ah! Right of course." exclaimed Mr. Weasley. He pulled a small piece of paper out of robe pocket and handed it to Rukia. "Read this."

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London _

"What the hell is the Order of the--" said Ichigo reading the note over Rukias' shoulder

"Quiet! You'll find out once we're inside" Mr. Weasley said with exasperation. He was tired and hoped someone else was going to answer their (mostly the orange one) constant questions.

"Wait a second there's no number-" at the very second the words escaped Rukias' lips numbers eleven and thirteen started moving away from each other. The Shinigamis' mouths fell open in shock. Rukia quickly closed hers and quietly murmured something about really needing contact Soul Society as soon as possible. Ichigo stood there unusually silent just staring at the house that had just appeared from nowhere.

"You coming in or what" said Harry from the small porch. He laughed to himself 'they haven't seen anything yet…'

**A/N: And that concludes the worlds most pointless and boring chapter ever!! wahoo! XD It'll pick up next chapter I promise! Please Read and Review thank you!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm such an idiot! I just realized now that I never set a timeline for this thing! So here it is: Pretend that after Ichigo masters his hollow powers he get set to London with Rukia (that means he hasn't settled his fight with Grimmjow *hint hint*) so basically the Winter War will be fought in London instead of Karakura…now you know if it wasn't obvious before hahaha Also! There's a "Very Potter Musical" reference in here whoever finds it gets a virtual ice cream cone! O**

**Chapter 5~**

Slam! The door closed behind the Shinigami as the entered the mysterious house that had appeared from no where. Mr. Weasley and Harry had disappeared; a chorus of 'he got off, he got off!' was coming from below them. Rukia and Ichigo stood awkwardly in the doorway it appeared that they had either been forgotten or were expected to find their own way in the run-down house. As they looked around they noticed the oddity of the hall. Lit old-fashioned gas lamps lined the hall casting an eerie light on the peeling wallpaper and ragged carpet. Cobwebs covered nearly every surface; and a faint scurrying sound could be heard coming from behind the baseboard

"W-what is this place?" said Rukia concerned that maybe they shouldn't have come with out some sort of backup in order first.

"Dunno…we should go and find them. I don't wanna wake anything up" said Ichigo glancing at the baseboards. They proceeded down the hall following the still on going chant of "he got off."

"…it happens all the time now." The chatter in the room ceased as two strangers entered the room. "What happens all the time now?" asked Ichigo breaking the silence. Many blank faces stared at him. "Er…nothing.", managed Harry. He _had _actually forgotten about the two strange visitors in all the excitement about being let off. At this Sirius jumped up and pointed his wand at the Shinigami. "Who are you?! And how'd you find this place?!"

"We were told to come in; some old guy invited us to his school- -what was it? Pigfa-no!- Hogwarts! He also said to come with Mr. Weasley." said Ichigo calmly, his hand twitching towards his pocket where his Soul Candy (Kon) was.

"You mean to say that Albus Dumbledore invited you to come to Hogwarts?" asked Sirius

"Yeah…I guess that was him." 'Really need to get better at remembering names' he thought.

At this point Harry decided to interrupt not sure what his God-father and the Soul Reaper would do. "Sirius, they are Soul Reapers visiting from Japan they are- hang what are your names again?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"We were sent here to investigate an increase in spiritual pressure…" she recounted what she told the Wizenagamot earlier. Half way through she was interrupted. She and Ichigo felt a heavy presence which they immediately recognized as an Espada. The wizards noticed it to.

"Shit! Why are they here?!" exclaimed Ichigo before running up the stairs and popping Kon into his mouth. Rukia followed suit. The wizards sat in silence for a moment. All thinking around they same thing: 'I wish someone would explain just what's going on here.' Little did they know they were about to get their answer. It was silently decided through a series of looks that all the Order members should follow the two strangers to answer their question. The 'children' were told to stay there, but of course they followed when were sure they wouldn't be noticed. Meanwhile standing above Grimmauld Place was a strange looking man. He had teal hair with matching tattoos by his eyes, but that was not the strangest part about him he had what looked like half a jaw on his face, and a large scar running through the middle of his chest and a hole in the center of his torso. He was wearing a white jacket and a white hakama **(FYI: that's what the puffy pants are called) **

Ichigo jumped into the air brandishing Zangetsu.

"Yo, I was lookin' for you Shinigami."At that moment the wizards barged out of the door and noticed Rukias' nervous look was directed upward. Rukia wanted nothing more to help but she knew this was Ichigos' fight.

"Who- who is he?" stuttered a plump red-haired woman. She was concerned for the boy, he motherly instincts kicking in.

"You're going to find out exactly why we're here." was Rukais' only reply.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I really wanted to get this up! Please Read and Review! Thanks! =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: X= change in point of view ~~X~~= change in location (pretty much Aizen, Voldy, or SS) also from now on unless it has A/N in front of it anything in bold is spoken in Japanese. **

**Chapter 6~**

Yo, I was lookin' for you Shinigami."

"That's my line." Said Ichigo unsheathing Zangetsu "I'm gonna show you just how much I've changed. BAN-KAI!"

_12__th__ squad headquarters_

"_There's been a reaction! But it's not in Karakura Town!" Said a young Shinigami with a ponytail on the front of their head_

"_A reaction?! What color is it? And where else could they be?" said a frog-like Shinigami_

"_It-it's RED! The Espada!" the odd-pontailed one said glancing at the screen again. His eyes widened; the location was so random and unlikely "London, England."_

"_Notify the Shinigami in that area immediately"_

~~X~~

Rukia answered her phone. What had been discovered in Soul Society was repeated to her.

"Hai. I know Shinigami Substitute Kurosaki Ichigo is fighting him right now. Do you know why on Earth an Espada is here in London?"

'No but we're working on that right now.'

X

"Bankai? What's that gonna do?"

"You're forgetting whos' Bankai gave you that scar.", said Ichigo with his battle ready smirk. He drew his hand across his face.

'Better do this fast.' He thought as his hollow mask formed over his face.

X

Down below all the wizards standing and watching the two battle were amazed at what was going in the air. Harry and all the underage wizards felt like heavy rocks had been put on top of them.

'Just what are they?" thought Harry noticing the addition to Ichigos' face.

"We should try to help him!" said Mrs. Weasley

"No" said Rukia turning around and looking at all the wizards behind her "This is his fight; it would hurt his sense of pride if you were to help him now."

X

Before Grimmjow had a chance to react Ichigo charged. Grimmjow drew his Zanpaktou just in time. "What the hell is that?!"

"Better question…what are you doing here? You have no reason to be" No reply. "Alright then.", At pointblank range, "Getsuga Tenshou!" BOOM! Once all the reiatsu was cleared from the air. Grimmjows' bloody form was revealed.

"That's no Shinigami power…just what have you been doing?"

"I won't answer unless you answer" said Ichigo voice muffled by the mask. He fired another Getsuga, using his Bankai speed he appeared behind Grimmjow and fired off yet another Getsuga. The blasts collided with Grimmjow sandwiched in the middle. He went flying to the ground but still managed to fire off a cero. Ichigo was able to block it but just barely.

"It's over!", going for his final blow, "just tell me why you're here!" CRACK! 'My mask!'

Still not answering him "Yeah that's right it is over Shinigami." Grimmjow cut Ichigo across the shoulders with such force it sent Ichigo plummeting to the ground. Grimmjow followed bringing his sword down on Ichigo again; this time he was able to block it.

"You just can't win with your power! You were straining just to use for so long!"

Ichigo landed skidding on to the ground. Grimmjow landed neatly nearby. Ichigo tried to put his mask back on but it wouldn't form. Grimmjow kicked him in the stomach sending him flying causing a big ditch to form right through the middle of Grimmauld Place.

X

The two who were fighting landed the wizards were overcome by reiatsu. Many of them covered their faces. Ginny was brought to her knees.

X

"HAHAHAHA! Whatever that mask was you obviously can't use it again." Yelled Grimmjow triumphantly as he threw his sword like a lance pinning Ichigos' wrist to the ground. He walked towards the kneeling Ichigo raising his hand, beginning to charge a cero. "Don't worry a cero a this distance will blow your mask wearing head clean off."

Rukia saw this and couldn't let that happen to Ichigo. 'I better step in...whether he likes it or not.' She released her sword.

"Somenomai, Hakuren"

Grimmjows' hand formed ice around it then the wall of ice consumed his entire body.

Rukia knelt down beside Ichigo taking the hilt if Grimmjows' Zanpaktou preparing to take it out

"That's some crazy power said Ichigo looking at the large wall of ice that now covered not only Grimmjow but most of the small square.

"When did you...gah!" Ichigo cringed as she began to draw it out of his hand.

"Don't talk…this'll hurt enough talking will only make it longer. You were using a pretty reckless power before. You're pretty beat up." Concern filling her eyes

"Shut up.." said Ichigo looking away.

"…Ichigo…."

Mrs. Weasley, noticing how injured Ichigo was, came running over wanting to help in anyway she could. As she arrived at the two Shingamis' sides SMASH! Grimmjows' hand broke free of the ice grabbing on to the side of Rukias' head. Mrs. Weasley drew out her wand with a shaky hand resisting the urge to scream. Ichigos' eyes widened in shock.

"Do you really think that you can kill me just by freezing the top layer of my skin? You're so naïve" he said as he charged up a cero to fired point blank in to Rukias's face.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled to injured to move

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry and Ron together.

**A/N: Next chapter! Harry and Rons' turn to take on Grimmjow….will they survive?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~**

'_Shoomf'_

_A figure appeared in front of a shelf holding hundreds if not thousands of glowing crystal orbs._

"_Yes it is here, exactly what Aizen-sama wants…..if I could just touch it."_

_X_

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled to injured to move

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry and Ron together. Two red blasts hit Grimmjow straight in the chest. He staggered backwards slightly and let go of Rukias' head but was otherwise unfazed.

"I dunno what that was, but did you really think it was powerful enough to kill me? HA!" said Grimmjow with an evil smirk lifting his sword.

Harry and Ron readied their wands, ready for whatever was coming. "Ron we'll have to double-team him; hit him with two spells at once." Harry whispered so only they could hear. Ron nodded in agreement. They raised their wands as Grimmjow started to advance slowly at first, then he suddenly disappeared from view. Before they had time to react he reappeared next to Ron and slashed violently upward. Ron crumpled to the ground.

"RON!" yelled Harry running towards him as fast as he could. Blood was gushing quickly out of Rons' wound. Harry wished desperately that he had learned a healing spell to help his friend.

"NOT MY SON YOU BASTARD!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley charging toward Grimmjow. She pushed Harry out of her way and raised her wand raised menacingly.

Grimmjow laughed but most certainly not prepared for what was about to come his way. Mrs. Weasley twirled her wand and fired a spell unknown to Harry toward her opponent. She continued this different colors light flying from her wand at top speed. Even with his beyond human capabilities speed Grimmjow was having a somewhat hard time avoiding all of the curses that were flying by.

'It's time to end this.' He began to charge up his most powerful attack Gran Rey Cero. He stretched out his hand and the blue light started to form in him hand. Mr. Weasley raised her wand ready to fend off whatever this new attack was. Just as the attack was ready to be fired; a pale hand caught Grimmjows' wrist, immediately the attack was cancelled.

"Ulquiorra." said Grimmjow with a snarl.

"It's been found, mission accomplished" said an emotionless voice "Let's go."

A slit opened in the sky showing a large black hole, a light came down and surrounded the two Espada.

Before the slit closed encasing the Espada; Ulquiorra said to Ichigo: 'I see you have a new power. But it will do you no good Aizen- sama has what he wants now, the sun has already set in our hands."

_Somewhere in between Karakura Town and Soul Society_

_Inoue Orihime stood consumed by the words just spoken to her 'you will come with me, this is an order. Aizen-sama desires your abilities… Put on this bracelet you have twelve hours._

_X_

"Oh, Ronnie" said Mrs. Weasley as she knelt beside her son.

"I was able to stop most of the bleeding with kidou…" said Rukia softly "He'll have to rest for several days."

Lupin and Mr. Weasley carried the unconscious Ichigo and Ron inside.

Ron was placed on his bed in the room Harry and he were sharing. Ichigo was given his own room on the third landing. That night Rukia snuck into his room to make sure he was okay. As she watched him she recounted what had happened earlier. She thought of the strange mask and what Ulquiorra had said to them.

'Just what power are you trying to obtain…Ichigo?'

~~X~~

"That was bloody brilliant yesterday!" said Fred to Ichigo.

"How'd you do all that?" continued George.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head "Uhhhh…" He had barely managed to make down to breakfast that morning his wrist along with the rest of his body was killing him. Ichigo had actually fallen out of bed this morning thus making his entire body hurt worse. But nothing bothered him more than his lack of ability to protect Ron; who was still asleep, heavily bandaged but expected to fully recover. Before he was able to fully reply to the twins the girl with bushy brown hair, Hermione was it?, burst into the kitchen and said: "look at this!" slamming the paper down on the table in front of Harry. The front cover contained a fairly large of Harry, Rukia, Ichigo, and Dumbledore standing outside of the dungeon where the hearing was held. Seeing the picture Harry slid the paper away towards Ichigo, too disgusted to read it. Ichigo picked it up; the headline read:

NON-WIZARDS INVITED TO HOGWARTS

Mid-morning yesterday the disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter was interrupted when two people charged into the courtroom claiming that they were from 'another world' so to speak, they called themselves Soul Reapers. Apparently they say that our magic power comes from the same power source as theirs called 'spiritual pressure.' Once again Harry Potter claimed that Voldemort has returned; this unnecessary topic as brought about by the mention on the so-called Soul Reapers enemy Aizen. We have no proof that either of these men poses a threat to our society. After the hearing was dismissed Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts, came up to them and invited them to come for the next term. Percy Weasley was quoted saying: "Personally I think that they were both mental, how could the Ministry of Magic not know of their existence. It's preposterous! And for Dumbledore to invite them to Hogwarts besides!"- -

'Fantastic….' He thought the scowl on his face deepening. Ichigo couldn't read anymore. The papers here sucked even more than they did at home. When Mrs. Weasley read the article she decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"I was going to head to Diagon Alley today to pick everyone's books. Ichigo Rukia would you like to help me? You can get more acquainted with our customs and you need your supplies as school starts tomorrow….and I need to get Ron a present he was made Prefect you know." she said with a huge grin on her face

Rukia said "That'd be great Mrs. Weasley!" then glanced at Ichigo "But his injuries…"

Ichigo stood up "I'll be fine. When do we leave?"

~~X~~

The two Shinigami couldn't believe their eyes. The place they had just entered could not be real. It was a colorful street packed with people and various shops; everything from an apothecary to a wand shop.

'I must be dreaming' thought Rukia.

"Okay you two I think we'll hit Olivanders first and get you both wands."

They entered the small dark shop and an ancient looking man appeared from the back. He looked Ichigo and Rukia up and down almost as if he was x-raying them. He took out a measuring tape and measured them in several awkward places you wouldn't expect to ever get measured.

"You can go first." he said to Rukia. She nervously walked up as he went to get a wand for her to try. While he was searching for one that he thought would choose Rukia.

She quickly muttered to "What do I do?"

"Simply wave it. You'll know from there."

Mr. Ollivander came back holding several long slender dark boxes. He pulled out the first wand. "Here try this. Oak ten inches, hippogriff talon, great for Charms." Rukia took hold of the wand and gave it a wave. 'Crash!' All the contents of Ollivanders desk flew off. Rukia blushed violently and put the wand down on the now cleared desk.

"I don't think that's right."

"Yes, here try this one." After several more tries Rukia finally got it right. She picked it and instead of the usual warm feeling she felt a cold chill go through her body she knew she had the right one.

"This is the one." she said

"Ah. Good choice eight inches, yew, unicorn hair."

"Alright, you're next" he said to Ichigo. Ollivander went to put away Rukias' rejects and to get Ichigo some wands to try. Ichigo tried several wands causing more damage to the small shop. Around his fourth or fifth try he picked up a wand, he knew it was the right wand but his thoughts were interrupted:

"_Ichigo… we share this power too." _The voice broke into maniacal laughter.

'Shut up!' yelled Ichigo silently; resisting putting his hand up to his face. Sensing that something was wrong Rukia opened her mouth to ask if he was okay.

"**I'm fine. Don't bother me about it."**

"Yeah this is it" Ichigo said to Ollivander.

"Yes very well, red oak dragon heartstring fifteen inches, great for defense."

They paid for their purchases and left the shop. They went down the supplies list and purchased all they needed for the coming year. The only shop Ichigo didn't like was Madame Matkins. He was poked and prodded and the result was robes he absolutely detested. They were super baggy; he personally preferred his clothes to be a little tighter. Rukia told him that they were just like his Shinigami robes. He disagreed. For some reason Mrs. Weasley bought Ron a broom… 'These people are strange and that's saying something.' He was thinking of the various characters he had met in Soul Society.

They arrived back at Headquarters some time later laden with their days purchases. A party was held that in honor of Hermione and Ron's being made Prefect. The party was a cheerful food; the Shinigami discovered Mrs. Weasley was an excellent cook ate quiet a lot. Ron would rant to anyone who would listen about his new broom by rattling off facts and praises from a magazine he had been reading.

On their way to bed Rukias' phone when off and she answered:

"**Hai?"** A few minutes pause.

"**What? That's impossible. Yes I understand." **She turned and looked at Ichigo.

"**Ichigo, Inoue has defected to Aizens' side."**

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"**We're leaving." **He said firmly **"We have to rescue her, she couldn't have defected she must have been kidnapped or something."**

"**We have no proof of that Ichigo. And we can't leave you know that our current mission is to stay here and find more out about this people."**

Ichigo looked down in defeat. He would save her one way or another.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait..I've been super busy..but I hope you liked this chapter :D please read and review thanks ^^ Oh! And Thanks to Lady Queria for the idea of having Mrs. Weasley fight Grimmjow instead**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8~**

Ichigo couldn't sleep. He was sitting up the roof.

"How could she do this? Why…?" He was weighed down with his desire to save Orihime and his duty to protect the people here. He wanted to follow what his gut was telling him to do but somehow he knew he would see her again.

"She'll be okay." Rukia said appearing from nowhere and sitting down next to him. Ichigo didn't reply and looked away from her.

"You can't help her much from here anyway…..I'm sure Soul Society will try to get her back." Yes, they would see her again; little did they know what was unfolding right before their eyes.

~~X~~

That morning was very hectic. Lots of people rushing around. Rukia and Ichigo were unsure of what to do since they had already packed their trunks and sent them down stairs; they took to watching Harry and Ron scramble, well in Ron's case hobble, about the house in search of lost possessions. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at anyone who walked by to hurry up or else they were going to miss the train. She was soon joined in by a screaming painting of a terrible woman.

'So much for a peaceful morning,' thought Ichigo, 'Reminds of someone….'

They both found these people to be very odd but relatable nonetheless. Everyone just barely caught what they were told later was a portkey. This method of transportation Rukia thought was particularly odd and nauseating. When the group landed in the Kings Cross parking lot the two Shinigami landed on their hands and knees breathing heavily. Ichigo made a mental note to never travel that way again.

"Never…again." He wheezed as he was helped up by a laughing Harry.

When the group arrived at the main entrance they were met by a familiar looking man wearing a lopsided bowler hat. Rukia noticed that the man called Sirius was not there but instead a black shaggy dog had appeared from nowhere.

"Er…where did Sirius go?" she asked Hermione.

"Oh he's an animagus, he can turn in into that dog" she said pointed to him "While we're here call him Snuffles."

"Ah! He's like Yoroichi-san! She can turn into a talking cat."

"Well Snuffles can't talk but….sure."

"Hurry up or you'll miss the train." trilled Mrs. Weasley for the hundredth time while walking hurriedly towards a pillar between the two platforms. "Alright come on go through the gate."

"Er….what gate?" said Ichigo.

"Oh right. Ron, Harry, show them how it's done." They walked forward and disappeared into the wall. Rukia and Ichigos' jaws dropped.

"H-how'd they do that" stammered Rukia.

"Simple, that's the way on to the platform; it's just an illusion to trick Muggles."

The two Soul Reapers weren't even going to ask what a Muggle was; although they had a pretty good idea was they were.

They all made it on the train just in time. Fred and George went off Lee Jordan immediately after boarding; they were probably going to pull a practical joke of some sort. Hermione and Ron went off to perform their duties as prefects leaving Harry and Ginny alone with Rukia and Ichigo to search for an empty compartment. As they searched Harry could not help but notice all stares in his direction. He knew what they were about and tried to convince himself that everyone was just staring at the two new students ( actually, a good portion of them were alternating amazed stares between the three having recognized them from yesterdays _Daily Prophet_). They finally found a carriage that wasn't packed to the brim; the only occupant was a blonde haired girl reading a magazine upside down. Outside the compartment the group met a familiar face, Neville Longbotttom. He was breathing heavily from lugging his trunk, but he still managed to say:

"Hi Harry…Hi Ginny…..Can't find a seat." After he said this Neville noticed the Shinigami standing behind them.

"Neville, this Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. They're new students this year." Said Harry. "A-aren't you the Soul Reapers from yesterday's paper?"

"Yeah we are! What of it?" said Ichigo forcefully. Just thinking of yesterday's paper made him pissed off.

Neville gulped and said: "just wondering." And went into the compartment, the other four followed him.

The girl already sitting in the compartment was finally noticed. "Everyone this is Luna Lovegood, Luna can we sit in here?" She looked at all of the people that had just entered, Lunas' eyes passed over all of them with disinterest until she saw Harry; she nodded.

All of the luggage was put into racks overhead; Neville sat as far away from Ichigo as possible. As the group took their seats, Ginny sat and asked Luna "So how was your summer?"

Without taking her eyes off Harry, "Just fine, quite enjoyable actually. Say, _you're_ Harry Potter"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." replied Harry. Neville laughed as she said "I don't know you."

"Neville Longbottom." Luna didn't say anything to this and turned her misty-eyed stare towards Rukia and Ichigo. Their quiet chatter stopped as they noticed that eyes were focused on them, they both turned to look to see who was staring. Rukia opened her mouth to introduce them but before she was able to even make a sound, Luna cut her off.

"I know who you are, Shinigami. My father and I have known about your existence for some time. We were wondering when the rest of the wizarding community would catch on."

Everyone in the carriage was silenced by these few short statements. Luna said nothing more and went back reading her upside down magazine. No one said anything; Rukia and Ichigo were both wondering the same thing: 'How?' But neither of them asked her about what she had just said; she gave off that "loony" vibe that made people not question the things that came out of her mouth. Soon the awkward silence in the carriage was broken by an "Oh!" from Neville "Harry, guess what I got for my birthday?"

"A new rememberall?"

"No, look at this." He bent over and rummaged in his schoolbag for a second before pulling out a small cactus-like plant.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_." Nevile staed beaming at the plant in his hands "It's super rare!"

Harry stared at the hideous plant wondering why Neville would want a stunted little plant like that, even if he loves Herbology so much.

"Does it…um…do anything?" he said

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville who then happily proceeded to jab the stunted plant quite hard with a quill he had found in his bag a moment before. Moments after the plant received the jab it spewed out a think, reeking, green-colored liquid on to everyone on the compartment. Harry had received a full face full of the goo; as he cleaned his glasses off he noticed what he was unable to see previously, Ginny had acquired a new slimy hat and Neville was now pinned to wall by his collar being held up by an angry Ichigo; they were both covered in an excess of the stinksap.

'This is not Neville's day…' thought Harry with a chuckle.

Just as the occupants of the now slime filled compartment were recovering from the plants "attack" none other than Cho Chang walked in.

"Oh…hello, Harry," she said nervously. "Um….bad time?" Everyone stopped trying to get the sap off them, in Ichigo's case stopped trying to kill Neville, and looked from Cho to Harry.

"Oh….hi..sort of yeah. But it's alright..." Harry trailed off.

"Just thought I'd say hello…bye then."

'That could've gone better.'

"Never mind," said Ginny. "We can get rid of this stuff easily. _Scougify_!" All of the stinksap vanished. To Rukia and Ichigo's eyes the air rippled and bubbled more than they had seen from before.

"**Woah**" said Ichigo

"**I know. I've observed since we have been sitting on this train the immense reiatsu of these children."**

"**How do you think these people got these powers; has Soul Society ever done any research on this."**

"**I'm not sure; but if they haven't already I'm sure Kurotsuchi- taichou would be happy to."**

"**Gah….that dude creeps me out, how 'bout we find out for ourselves."**

Rukia laughed. They continued talking for awhile. Hermione and Ron eventually returned from their prefect duties. The Shingami were pretty much ignored for most of the trip save for the occasional question. The other occupants of the carriage were too wrapped up in their own school affairs, things Ichigo and Rukia knew nothing about. Still the train went on and the scenery began to change around them; it became more mountainous and less populated. The train was venturing deep into the Scottish countryside. Soon the carriage door opened once again and a blonde mean looking boy followed by, what must be, his typical apelike goons. Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned away to continue talking to Rukia. Soon after, if not immediately, after entering the compartment the three had caused a small short- lived argument. Which, after their departure, resulted in conversation about the word "dogging" and why the blonde haired boy would've used the word.

"**Do these people ever talk about anything important?" **complained Ichigo. He found most normal conversations dull these days since he spent most his time talking about to kill the Espada and Aizen.

"**It is important! Did you notice the dog this morning at the train station?"**

"**Yeah…I thought it was a stray."**

"**It was Sirius. I think he must be some sort of felon or something."**

"**We'll have to listen for more on this guy."**

After changing into their robes the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the crew got off and prepared to go to the carriages. As the Shinigami got closer to the carriages they noticed a reiatsu different from the wizards surrounding them. Just as they had noted this Harry said to Ron

"What'd you think those things are?"

"What things?"

"Those horse things pulling the carriages! Don't you see them?"

Harry tried several methods of trying to get Ron to see the almost grotesque looking horse right in front of them to no avail. Ron seemed unable to see them.

"We can see them." said Ichigo butting into their conversation.

"Okay! What are you talking about? The carriages are pulling themselves just like always!" exclaimed Ron

"There's clearly an animal pulling the carriage."

"**Ichigo, drop it their strange reiatsu, I think, prevents some people from seeing them. This place is very strange."**

"English please!" stated an annoyed Ron. He was frustrated that he seemed to be the only person unable to see them.

A piercing violet gaze turned toward Ron. "If I had wanted you to understand I would've made so everyone could."

Ron swallowed and proceeded to get on the carriage.

"Mate, those guys scare me sometimes." He muttered to Harry

"I know the feeling…."

Soon the carriage pulled up in the front gates and a herd of students made their ways inside the castle. When Rukia and Ichigo made it through the front doors they were met by a stern looking woman.

"Follow me" she said. They were led to a small room were a familiar, pineapple style- red haired man was sitting.

"Hey" he said with a small wave.

"Renji! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Rukia, completely shocked at his appearance.

"Taichou ordered me to come and assist you."

"Nii-sama?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You can save the reunion for later" interrupted to woman "I am Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts, I also assist the Headmaster in certain tasks. The sorting of students is one of these tasks. You all will be starting as fifth years, but since you are new students you must be put into designated houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." The last she said with a hint of extreme dislike in her voice. "You will enter the Great Hall with the first Years and be sorted after them. They should be coming in now, please follow them."

The three Shinigami left and found the flock of frightened first years. Professor McGonagall told them about the houses opened the doors and all of them shuffled inside. Renji and Ichigo felt kind of awkward walking down the center aisle since they towered over the other students with them.

"Oi, Rukia. You almost blend in with the First Years" said Renji in her ear. He promptly got his foot stepped on, hard enough that he winced, by the petite Shinigami. Once the group made it to the long, teachers table, in the front of the Hall, Professor McGonagall produced a three-legged stool and an old hat. The Shinigami could hear many murmurs they figured must be directed at them, and promptly ignored them. The students were called alphabetically. Finally it was their turn.

"Abarai, Renji." the heavily tattooed man approached the small stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and after a few minutes of silence the hat called out:

"Gryffinndor!" The whole table broke out into applause as Renji made his way to them.

"Kuchiki, Rukia" again the hat was placed and "Gryffindor!" was called out yet again.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo" the orange haired Shinigami Substitute sat and had the hat placed on his head.

'_Hmmm' _said a small voice in his ear._ 'Interesting, just like the other two. There is more than one person inside of you, but it seems that this other is part of you….wait there is another! _

'_Leave it alone will ya? Just sort me already!'_

The voice chuckled_ 'Has a temper, but a caring heart, would do anything for the ones he cares about. It has to be…._

"Gryffindor!" The table broke into loud applause for the third time that evening. Ichigo took a seat in-between Rukia and Ginny. That is when he noticed the frog- woman from when they crashed Harrys' hearing the other day.

'What the hell is she doing here?' he thought angrily, scowl deepening

Rukia noticed this. "You saw her too?"

"How you miss her in that hideous pink sweater?"

"Very true" said Rukia with a small smile. Dinner came and went; there was so much food!

'If only Yoroichi-san was here' thought Ichigo, thinking of the time she ate for at least a minute without stopping going through at least twenty bowls of rice and toppings. 'She'd love it, they even have fish….'

At this time Dumbledore stood to make his speech:

"Welcome newcomers! As you may have noticed, along with our first years we have received three new exchange students. Two of them you may recognize from the _Daily Prophet. _They will be staying here the whole year in an effort to learn about the differences between our two societies." He continued on with the regular announcements and warnings When he introduced the two new teachers, Professor Grubbly-Plank and Professor Umbridge he was suddenly interrupted by an all familiar, to Harry, Ichigo, and Rukia, "_Hem hem_" The students couldn't believe what was happening. Dumbledore interrupted? It was unheard of! The small, ugly woman approached the stand, Dumbledore took his seat.

"Thank you Headmaster" she said in her sickly sweet voice. "For those kind words of welcome." Harry felt a strong, instant dislike to this woman, all the students felt this way. "_Hem Hem_" she cleared her throat once again and proceeded. "It's quite lovely to see all your happy faces looking up at me. I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

Several students smirked at this; she didn't know what she was in for. "_Hem hem_" came for the third time before she lapsed into a speech that, it was later deciphered, meant that the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. The students left the Hall stunned, and quite bored at what had happened at the feast. Hermione and Ron went off to perform their duties as prefects, leaving Harry, once again, alone with the now three Shinigami.

"So are you a Soul Reaper too?" he asked Renji.

"Yeah, Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division."

"The Lieutenant who lost to the substitute Soul Reaper." Said Ichigo in mocking voice.

"Why you!" said Renji diving at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly dodged. "Hahaha!" They both received quick kicks to the face (courtesy of Rukia), leaving behind shoe shaped marks in the center of both of their faces.

'Do they always act like this?' thought Harry, really hoping the answer was no, still knowing the true answer (yes). They soon arrived at a painting of a fat woman wearing a pink dress.

"Password" she said.

"Um…"

"Did the painting just talk?" said a surprised Renji.

"Yeah they do that." said Ichigo

At that moment Neville appeared.

"Harry! I know the password! It's _Mimbulus mimbletonia_."

"Correct" said the painting. The five entered a cozy room with a lit fire and squashy arm chairs. After talking for a few hours the Shinigami ended their first day in the strange school, Hogwarts.

**A/N: Hyahho! I'm back after long and unintended hiatus! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I'd like to explain myself about the sorting. I know there are typical to put everyone in the same house as Harry, but as I thought more about each character I thought Gryffindor is really the best fit for all three of them. I wanted to put Rukia in Ravenclaw, but as I analyzed her character more I realized she has more Gryffidor- like qualities than Ravenclaw qualities, and Renji and Ichigo just wouldn't fit anywhere else…unless you'd like a possibly dead Malfoy…but the fangirls wouldn't appreciate that very much….end rant/ explanation Please read and Review! Doumou Arigatou Gozaimashita!**


End file.
